Air
by love-always-has-a-price
Summary: Air is life. When he loses his breathe, she will be there to give him hers. (Slight GaLu/Gajucy) A rewrite of the new chapter, "Air".


**Alright so, spoilers for the new chapter in the manga series, I don't like writing a story in between a story arc, but just couldn't help and rewrite this one. I am upset with the fact that things are becoming more canon than they should be and my ships are started to sink. Well, I decided to make this in my image; Galu/Gajucy (Gajeel and Lucy) is just perfect.**

**OoooO**

Lucy sat unable to move as she witnessed the two Dragon Slayers duked it out amongst themselves. Her hand had soon made it to her head and curled into her hair slowly from her face. They were face to face screaming their heads off at each other about how weak of a blow they had received from the other.

She then mumbled, "Guys… can you really not do this right now?"

Just as she had spoken, the Water Mage had mumbled in her rest, "Love Rival…"

The blonde whipped her head to see Juvia, she rolled her eyes, "And you… don't start getting caught up in this while you're talking in your sleep!"

And yet again, Natsu had screamed that he would win. Gajeel matched his glare and match the Fire Dragon Slayer's scream. But suddenly, Torafusa had stepped forward not fazed much by the display before him, but instead took this as an opportunity to attack. Gaining the attention of the two fighting males, he muttered loudly, "We Will."

His strong and thick arms gathering in a slowly hugging motion, he spoke as almost pitch black water had risen from behind his looming figure. "I invite you…" The water rose taller and around his huge form, "Into the deep seas of Hades." Standing with his arms outstretched in a cross shape, but slightly angled higher in a small slope, he bellowed powerfully, "TENCHI KAIMEI!"

This black water flooded everywhere. It had spread out though the whole building and pushing forcefully. This black water poured out and engulfed every empty space of air and room in the building.

It had pushed both Dragon Slayers back and Lucy went back with Juvia. Lucy gripped a hold of Juvia bringing the Water Mage's body closer that way the girl would not float far. Lucy then noticed Juvia cringe and twist, Lucy's hand then had almost slipped through the Rain Woman's body. Lucy glanced over to where the boys were, Natsu could not use his flames for he had tried but it did not work out, he even screamed it.

Both Gajeel and Natsu took a hard blow from the powerful and quickly moving Torafusa. Natsu being shoved opposite of Gajeel. Natsu had gasped, but soon regretted his decision to do so. He felt as if his throat was inclosing on him and he was slowly consumed by darkness. His body floated in a limp state as his eyes forcefully fell.

Gajeel on the other hand had suppressed himself from going farther and he examined the enemy. He realized what was happening and that they were just toying with them. He then quickly whipped his head and screamed powerfully and with much demand, "Salamander, take the women and look for an exit to this water!"

He stared in horror with his blood eyes as Natsu floated suspended in the water, his form unmoving. He gave a desperate cry, "Salamander..." His eyes shifted towards where the females were. "Juvia..." Eyes scanned in horror at their floating figures, "Lucy..."

Torafusa smirked and grinned at the reaction of the Iron Dragon Slayer. "It appears they've swallowed some of the black water of darkness." He then stared Gajeel in the eye, "This water is poison...it brings death within five minutes. Not that a human would be able to hold their breath that long."

Gajeel had glazed with stunned eyes and quickly nailed his mouth shut. He then went rushing at the demon with full force. But Torafusa's speed was much faster than anticipated.

Neither one noticed though the twitching of a certain blonde. Her eyes wide open as she spun her body a little to gain better vision of the fight. _This water is poison, that's why Juvia's body is slowly fading._ It pained her to move still, but she had to help her friend. _Don't swallow any water, no matter what._

Her chocolate orbs witnessed as Gajeel delivered a blow at Torafusa and she slightly cheered for the Slayer. She forced her limps to move towards the fight as it raged on. She then looked up as she heard Torafusa powerful scream, "This is Tartaros!" Her eyes stared in utter terror as Gajeel was driven out into the water with a tremendous blow of strength. She forced her body to push herself to swim to her dear friend in need.

Gajeel had stared at Natsu, _I can't..._ His gazed shifted over towards Juvia, _Breathe..._ He scanned for a brief moment for the blonde, but concluded that she had drifted away. He was slipping into the darkness as he was losing his breath. _I can't… _His gaze shifted towards his arms, _move either…_

_If only there was air…_

_I could take him…_

_Shit… everything's gone black… _The darkness was engulfing him fully.

_What the hell is with this darkness…? Am I going to die…? _Gajeel was now accepting the worst of possibilities. The blackness growing and surrounding his floating form. Suddenly, there was a little peak of light seeping through his vision.

_Light…?_

Gajeel struggled mentally at this light growing. _I don't need that right now! Air… Give me air!_

The light continued to grow, _My consciousness… _Fear gripping the Iron Dragon Slayer's throat with a tight grip. _…is fading…_

Lucy had overworked herself completely, but she saw that Gajeel was losing his breathe, that he was soon going to possibly drown. Her hands outstretched to grip a hold of his head, her finger softly, but swiftly went through his locks and brought him closer. Her head leaned down as her lips touched his softly. _Take my air, Gajeel…_

Torafusa's eyes widened at the blonde, how could he miss her?

_My breath… _Gajeel's eyes snapped open because he was conscious once again. Then he heard a gulping noise with a gasp and cough. He snapped his attention towards the noise, bubbles and golden locks caught his attention. He saw Lucy cringing as her hands fell and her body sunk beside his.

_LUCY!? _Her body drifting farther away, lower into the sea. Her hands floating higher, almost as if she were reaching for him, her head was back as more bubbles seeped from her mouth, a painful look plastered on her bruised face.

Gajeel just stared appalled at her drifting figure. _What are you doing here…?! You were injured! _ Her body completely cake in bruises and scratches.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU SNEAK FROM?!" Torafusa screamed as his massive figure jetted straight towards Lucy's exposed body. Gajeel snapped out of his trance at Torafusa's loud roar, he looked at Lucy's face; she was out cold and completely done for.

Torafusa was slammed down by Gajeel's fist. Anguish and pain struck his face as he screamed at the contact which brought him down.

Gajeel had sped to the blonde and gripped her by her whole midsection/waist. His body faced hers; his fist soon came down on the head of Torafusa. He brought her close into him and he released a loud roar, "HANDS OFF!"

**OoooO**

**Well, there is my rewrite with Lucy and Gajeel. Sorry Gale lovers. **


End file.
